


You Will Beg

by Nashoka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order begins an alliance with a rich wealthy planet and Kylo Ren takes a particular interest in its prized princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This truly just an excuse for me to write all of Kylo Ren porn I've been wanting to write for The Path just without all the slow build and there really wont be any sort of real plot.

You were always getting yourself into situations like this. Well, not situations exactly like this one, but strange situations nonetheless. How you managed to find yourself on your knees with Kylo Ren’s cock in front of your face, you couldn’t seem to remember. Your dress pooled around your legs on the floor as you stared at his leaking cock. When the First Order came to your planet you were fearful, despite your Fathers’ calm nature. As the leader of your people naturally, your family was royalty. Your father would kill you if he knew you were in this position. He still saw you as his prim and proper innocent little girl. Which you were, of course (on the outside).

“I..I-I’ve never..” You looked from his cock to the slit his helmet as you trailed off. Sure you had thought about performing this on a partner before but now that you were actually at this point your nerves were getting the best of you. It certainly didn’t help that he was.. well huge.

He stared down at you through his helmet before grasping his cock and stroking it slowly in front of your face. You watched as precum pooled at the tip and dripped down onto your dress. His gloved fingers moved to the tip of his cock and smeared the precum around the head of his cock. Watching him stroke himself right in front of you instantly sent warmth in between your legs. His other hand found its way into your hair and lightly pulled you forward towards him. Your lips pressed against the tip and your tongue automatically darted out to wipe the smeared precum from your lips.

The taste was foreign to you as you looked up at him curiously. Slowly your lips parted as you allowed him to slip into your mouth. You sucked lightly and a rumbling sound came from him above you. You closed your eyes and allowed more of his cock to slip into your mouth. The hand on your head threaded its way into your hair and you moaned around his cock.

“Look at me…” He said, his voice rough from behind his mask. You opened your eyes and peered up at him. His hand pulled you forward onto his cock, forcing you to take more of him. You gagged but never stopped looking at him wishing you could see his expression. Feeling bold you moved your head until his cock was at the back of your throat and your face was flush with his crotch.

“Fuck…” He moaned so softly you could barely hear him. After a moment you felt the need to breathe and pulled off before taking a deep breath. Kylo Ren rubbed your head almost soothingly while also moving you back towards his cock. You readily opened your mouth for him again as he grasped his cock and slapped it against your tongue before you closed your lips around him.  The hand on your head moved you back and forward on his cock until you fell into a rhythm of steadily bobbing your head. He let go of your head and sat back, his hands on the arm rests of the chair. You began to move your head faster pausing to suck every so often.

“Take it all...” He groaned out. You complied and took all of his cock into your mouth again, feeling his tip brush the back of your throat. When you moved back to breathe he quickly reached out and held you in place, lightly thrusting down your throat. Tears pricked your eyes and you figured out that you need to breathe out of your nose.

A loud groan came from behind his mask and he stilled completely before you felt him finish in your mouth. Your eyes widened as your mouth was filled with his cum and you quickly swallowed down as much as you could.

Some of his cum dripped down your chin and onto the floor and part of your dress. You wiped the side of your mouth with your sleeve and watched as he stood and tucked himself away. You rose to your feet slowly, unsure of what to say. You opened your mouth to speak but then quickly shut it as you looked into his mask. He said nothing but you could feel his eyes roaming over you as you shifted on your feet awkwardly.

“I… Um.. Goodnight!” You said quickly retreating out of the room and out into the quiet hallway.

 _Holy shit, I just gave Kylo Ren a blowjob…_  You thought, walking as quickly as possible down the hallway.

“(Y/N)!” Your father startled you as you rounded the corner. “What are you still doing up?”

“I.. I.. uh..” You swallowed, the taste of Kylo Ren’s cum still fresh in your mouth. “Just wanted to make sure Commander Ren got to his room all right.” You smiled weakly, holding your dress tight in your hand to cover the cum stains.

Your father gave you a warm smile and pulled you in close before pecking you lightly on the forehead. “Get some sleep.”  He patted you on the shoulder before continuing down the hallway. You sighed loudly before turning towards the direction of your room, ignoring the damp feeling in your underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i like this or not... it's really late and i wanted to get this done so if there are any errors i'll just blame it on that
> 
> (i'll come back and make edits later)

You didn’t see Kylo Ren the next day. You assumed he was in all of the meetings that kept your father preoccupied for most of the day. You spent your time trying not to replay the events of last night in your head. You rubbed your thighs together as you sat in the gardens, hoping to get some relief from the sensation but it only made it worse.

“(Y/N)!” A voice called, breaking you from your thoughts. You turned your head seeing one your servants, Maja, running towards you. “I’ve been looking for you all over! It’s time for dinner.”

You gave an apologetic smile and rose to your feet. “Sorry. Just wanted to have some time alone.”

“Well, you’ve had your time.” She said with a smile. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.

You followed Maja to your room and changed your clothes for dinner. Once you arrived in the dining room you were greeted to the sight of many different guests at your dinner table. It was nice since the table was quite large and it was usually just you, your mother and your father. Today it was almost full up with guests from the First Order. Two that stood out to you in particular was a woman that wore chrome armor and a matching helmet that laid next to her food on the table. The other was a man with red hair who was eyeing you intensely.

“(Y/N)!” Your mother called from her seat beside your father. “I hope you don’t mind that we started dinner without you.”

You averted your gaze from the red head and smiled at your mother. “It’s fine!”

“Well, come! Sit, sit!” Your father said and you moved to find your usual seat. “Now everyone is here except..Oh? Where is Commander Ren?”

Your eyes widened as you sat down and your food was placed in front of you. You mumbled out a ‘thank you’ while the red headed man started to speak.

“Commander Ren will not be joining us for dinner.” He said and you weren’t sure if you were relieved or not.

“No? Oh, what a disappointment.” You mother said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. You picked up your utensils and slowly started to eat.

“Well, the Commander does enjoy his solitude.” You looked up and caught the red heads eyes again and quickly looked away.

The rest of your dinner was eaten in silence. You didn’t even pay attention to the chatter going on around. Every so often you would catch the eye of the redheaded man, who you learned was called General Hux.

_______________________________________

“(Y/N)!” Your mother called as you got up to leave the table. You were one of the last people to leave the table that evening.

“Hmm?”

She placed a tray full of food into your hands. “Why don’t you take this to Commander Ren.” Your eyes widened as you took the tray from her.

"Your father told me you helped him last night? Perhaps it would be better to receive this from you than Maja." She smiled brightly at you. You quickly composed yourself before nodding.

“Yes, mam.”

____________________________________________

 

He stood by the window in the room, overlooking the gardens. He did not turn around once you entered the room but he definitely knew you were there.

“I um… I brought you some dinner.” You walked the tray over to the small table and began moving things from the tray to the table.

“I hope you li-“ You gasped loudly when you felt a hand on your ass. You stood completely still as Kylo Ren palmed your ass with his hand, before stepping forward so his crotch was flush with your backside. He placed both of his hands onto your hips and grinded against you. You gasped loudly and placed a hand against the wall in front you to steady yourself.  Mustering up enough courage you pushed yourself against him and felt him beginning to harden behind you.

“Last night..” He started, as the two of you fell into a steady pace. “You left…”

He gripped your hips tighter and you bit your lip to keep from crying out loudly. “I-I didn’t know wh-what to do- OH!” You moaned loudly after a particularly harsh thrust against you. He stepped back slightly, only to hike up your dress and knead your panty clad ass with his large hands.

“Ooh…”

“No one has ever touched you like this..”

“No…”

“You’ve never touched _yourself_ like this either…” He dipped his finger between your legs and rubbed you through your damp underwear.

“Oh! O-oh.. no..”

He moved his finger just slightly and touched the spot where you had been aching. You jumped and bumped your knee against the table.

“Do you like this?”

“….Yes,” You moaned as he rubbed your clit. “P-please don’t stop...”

He leaned over you and pressed his chest up against your back. The hand that was on your hip moved to your chest and he gripped one of your breasts.

“You are **never** to touch yourself like this…” The hand that was between your legs moved your underwear to the side and circled your now bare clit. He ducked his head down so his mask was pressed into your neck. “Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes!” You said as you grinded against his hand, chasing the high you couldn’t seem to reach.

“Cum for me…” He said and you felt something else press against your clit. “Now.”

You did. The feeling blinding you as you moaned loudly into the quiet room. After the initial waves of pleasure subsided he put your clothing back into place and pulled himself away from you. You leaned against the wall and tried to calm down your breathing, still processing what had just happened. You stood up straight from your position and turned to look at Kylo Ren. He watched you put your clothing back into place as he palmed himself through his robes.

“Do… do you need me to…”

“No. Return to your room.” You nodded in agreement. It was getting late and you didn’t need to be seen leaving his room.

“I meant it.” He said, stopping you in your tracks. “If you touch yourself… I will know.”

“Yes sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt read through this. i just wanted to be done with this chapter...
> 
> I HOPE YA LIKE IT! WOO!

When you were younger you would spend most of your time in the library reading at one of the many tables. But now you sat in the very back, in the corner of the room clutching your book to your chest embarrassingly. Despite the library being empty you looked around to make sure no one else saw what you were reading. After making sure you were truly alone you finally opened up the book.

It was a small book about different sexual acts and masturbation. You were actually pretty confused about the fact that it was even in your family’s library. But then again, you’d never been in the sexuality section before. After Kylo Ren’s warning before you didn’t dare touch yourself (mostly because you didn’t know what to do). But, you figured it couldn’t hurt to at least educate yourself a bit. Being new to all of this was there was a lot you didn’t know.

You sat in silence flipping through the book. It was somewhat embarrassing to be an adult and know next to nothing about sex. You didn’t learn much about sex in your studies, especially after your mom promised to teach you herself (three years ago). Each time you asked she promised to explain there was always an excuse for why she couldn’t talk to you. Truly, it was because she didn’t want to think of her little girl and sex in the same sentence. Your eyes widened when you turned to a particular page and saw a photo.

 

There was no way that position was comfortable.

 

The book was suddenly ripped from your hands and you were hauled up to your feet. You gasped in shock as you looked up into Kylo Ren’s mask. He held the book in one hand and gripped both of your wrists tightly in the other. He looked at the book and then slowly turned to stare down at you. You stuttered as you tried to explain.

“N-no! I wasn’t- I wouldn’t have!” You rambled.

He chucked the book that was in his hand across the room and took both of your wrists in each hand.

“I swear I didn’t! I-I don’t even know how!” He gripped onto you tightly and moved forward, forcing you to walk backwards. You walked until you were back near the shelfs and he finally spoke again.

“Show me…” He growled out.

Your stumbled when the back of your legs hit a table and Kylo roughly lifted you onto it. _Show him? Show him what??_  You weren’t really scared, more nervous that he thought you disobeyed him.

“ **Show me**.” He said, more firm this time as he moved to stand in between your legs. You swallowed when you realized what he was talking about. Spreading your legs a bit more, you raised your dress and showed him your damp underwear. He stood still for a moment staring at the wetness that seeped through your panties. Slowly he raised a hand and rubbed you up and down through your underwear.

“O-oh..” you moaned breathlessly, gripping your dress tightly in your hand.

He stroked you for a moment, watching you squirm before he spoke again. “All of it.”

You licked your suddenly dry lips and gripped your underwear hesitantly before looking up at him. He nodded, urging you to continue. You pulled your underwear to the side, revealing your wet cunt to him and refusing to look at him as you did. He bent his head down between your legs and you heard him inhale deeply.

“Look at you...” He said with a humorous tone to his voice. “Already dripping for me.” He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you to the edge of the table. He lifted his hand and ran a finger through your wet folds. You peaked your eyes open and watched him push the tip of his finger into you. He pulled his finger out and then slowly pushed the entire digit inside of you. You jumped at the slight stretch and grabbed the edge of the table to steady yourself.

He stepped forward to loom over you and one the hand that wasn’t toying with your pussy gripped your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Does your father know where you are?” He bent forward until his mask was right in front of your face. A second finger eased its way into you and you winced slightly.

“N-no..”

“What would he think if he saw me fucking you with my fingers?” He said and you clutched his robes tightly in your hand.

“Ah…” You moaned as he continued to push his fingers in and out of you.

“Perhaps I should let him see you with your lips wrapped around my cock.” As he spoke he pressed his thumb onto your clit, stroking it lightly.

“His innocent little daughter…” he teased, speeding up his movements. “...sucking me off.”

He pushed down onto your clit harder and you thrusted towards his hand subconsciously.  “Do you want to cum?”

“Mmm...” you groaned. “Please…”

“You think you deserve it?” He said, watching as grinded in sync with the motion of his fingers.

“Please!” You cried out. He curved his fingers and you almost came right then, but you wanted to wait for his permission. Your hips thrusted at his hand roughly, chasing the orgasm that you knew was coming.

“Now...” he said harshly.

You buried you face into his neck as you came. Your cries were muffled into his robes as he fucked you through your intense orgasm. Slowly your breathing got back to normal and Kylo Ren watched you the entire time, keeping his fingers inside of you. After you calmed down completely he eased his fingers out of you and brought them up to your mouth. You opened your mouth for him and sucked his fingers in to your mouth, tasting yourself on them as you did. Once he deemed his fingers clean enough he pulled them from your mouth and wiped the wetness onto his robes.

His mask was so close to your face and for some reason you wanted to kiss him. He reached a hand up and brushed some of your frayed hairs out of your face and your lips parted slightly. Hesitantly, you tilted your head up and pressed your lips against his mask. The hand on your hip squeezed slightly and when you pulled away you both stared at one another.

“Go back to your room.” He said, lifting you off of the table.

“Ok..”  You said and you started to go. “Oh!” You quickly turned back to him.  “The book…”

“You do not need it. Go back to your room.”

“…Yes sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and smut-less (and i honestly kinda didnt try that hard on some parts of it). but there will be some in the next chapter.. trust me

“You’re quiet this morning.” Maja said, brushing the tangles from your hair. You’d been lost in your thoughts and had barely said a word to her at all. “But then again, you’ve been quiet a lot lately.”

“Just thinking I guess.” You shrugged.

“Hmm… might I ask, about what?” She said.

“Well,” You bit your lip, figuring out what to say. “I actually need some advice…”

“Oooh,” She cooed as she continued to style your hair. “Go on.”

“Uh, well… There’s this guy...” Maja gasped loudly and raced around to sit in front of you on your bed. A big smile played on her face as she stared at you.

“Who is it?”

“Maja!” You playfully smacked her arm. “I can’t tell you!”

She groaned at you. “Of course, always the mysterious one.”

“But, I _do_ need your help.”

“Yes, yes! Get on with it! What’s going on?”

“So, I like this guy… and we’ve done a lot but, he hasn’t kissed me... and I _really_ want to kiss him.”

“By ‘done a lot’ do you mean hand holding and hugs?” She questioned, giving you a teasing look.

“Uh… yeah,” You swallowed, remembering how just a few days ago you were on your knees sucking Kylo Ren’s cock. “Lots of hand holding.”

“Oh (Y/N), you’re soo cute!” Maja reached forward and lightly pinched you on the cheek. You gave a weak chuckle. It was obvious her view of you was the same as everyone else’s.

“ _Anyway,_ ” You swatted her hand away. “What should I do?”

“Well, I say you make the first move.” She said and you bit your lip. Ren was always the one to start your confrontations, not you. How the hell were you going make the _first move_?

“Just stare into his eyes and lean in and as soon as you feel the moment is right…you kiss him.” She said gazing off into the distance. It all sounded so… romantic. And so very not Kylo Ren.

“Right..” You flashed her a fake smile. “Thanks.”

 

_______________________________________________

 

You walked slowly through the hallway trying to think of what you were going to do. Just out right asking didn’t seem like a good idea for some reason. You still weren’t sure how you were going to get him to take his off helmet. After turning the corner you came face to face with his door. You stood there a moment and tried to psyche yourself up. You took a deep breath and lifted your hand to knock on the door when it opened in front of you.

“Hi!” You blurted out probably a little louder than you meant to. He said nothing just stood and stared down at you like he usually did. “C-can I come in?”

“Your father requires my presence.”

“It’ll just be a minute!” You said. “I swear.”

He stared at you a moment longer and then moved aside, holding the door open so you could come inside the room.

“I..um…” You faced away from him fiddling with your fingers. _Crap._ Why didn’t you have a plan You turned to face him and jumped back when you saw how close he was to you.

“I **do not** have time for this.”

“Right, I get that. But-“ You gasped when he grasped your arms and yanked you to him. You stared up at him, mouth wide, confused about what to do. He ran his hands down your arms and gripped your hands. He slowly lifted your hands and brought them up to his mask. You felt clasps underneath your fingers where he placed them. He left your hands there and put his hands on your waist, holding you close.

“Can… can I?” You spoke hesitantly and he gave you a small nod. You blinked and then pressed the small buttons. His helmet opened up and you slowly pulled it off his head.

His pale skin was the first thing you noticed. His dark eyes pierced yours as you took in each of his handsome features. His helmet clattered to the floor from your hands and he gave you a small smirk. He took your face in his hands and caressed your cheeks with his thumbs.

“(Y/N)…” he said softly, looking from your eyes to your lips.

Your eyes widened at the sound of him saying your name. Before you could even respond he lightly pressed his lips to yours.

A kiss.

Your first kiss.

Your closed your eyes and melted into his embrace.  He broke away from you only to tilt his head and kiss you again. When you felt his tongue your lips parted automatically for him. His tongue found yours and you clumsily tried to mimic his actions. You clutched his robes in your hand as his lips moved against your own. You moaned into the kiss and he pulled away from you.

“Did I do something-“

“No,” He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I need to leave.”

“Oh, yeah...” You muttered, still a bit dazed from the kiss.

 “I will see you again tonight.” He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before slipping his helmet back over his head.

_When had he picked that up?_

You nodded, trying to keep yourself from smiling like an idiot as he left the room. After composing yourself you went to leave the room, but the door wouldn’t open. Looking at the keypad on the side of the door you saw that he had locked you in the room.

_Great._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It was a mix of laziness and not having a lot of time to write.

You stood by the door a moment, unsure if he was really going to just leave you here. Once you were certain he wasn’t coming back you exhaled loudly. You turned from the door to look around the rest of the room.

It was a basic guest room. Which was actually pretty nice. The bed was large and on either side of it stood a bedside table. Towards the wall was a table for eating and two chairs tucked neatly underneath it. Another door led to the bathroom which had a shower and a fairly large bathtub. Hesitantly, you walked toward the window that overlooked the gardens. The angle that window was at gave it a perfect view of the seat where you sat between the flowers.

After a while of just aimlessly wondering about the room you flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. It was definitely going to be a while before he came back. You didn’t even realize how tired you were until your eyes stated to get heavy. You stretched and yawned loudly. Maybe you would just take a quick nap. Just until he got back. Yeah. That was a good idea. You laid back on the pillows and your eyes slowly shut.

Just a quick nap. You’d wake up before he got back.

Yeah.

___________________________________________

 

The sun had set way before Kylo Ren returned to you. You were sound asleep in his bed, not even waking when the doors opened and shut behind him. You murmured something and turned to lay on your back. He watched you for a moment longer before climbing on the bed with you.

“Sit up..” you heard a voice through the thick fog of sleep. You grumbled and shifted your position on the soft bed beneath you.

The voice laughed softly, “You’re going to be too hot with this on. Sit up.” The voice said, a bit firmer this time. You huffed out a sigh and sat up on the bed, your eyes still closed. Cool hands danced across your back and undid the straps the straps of your dress. The same hand that undid your straps took your arms from the sleeves as you sat still. The dress fell down your arms and pooled down your legs onto the floor.Your shoes were carefully taken off of your feet and placed somewhere else.

“What time is it?” You slurred out as the dress was pulled off of you, leaving you only in your silky underdress.

“Late… Very late.”

 “Mmm…” The arms that were on you repositioned you until you were laying down on the cool sheets. You stretched out across the bed and made yourself comfortable. The bed creaked and the weight that was on it beside you moved away. A small whine escaped your lips and you subconsciously reached for something to grab on to. The sound of clothes rustling and falling to the floor was all that was heard in the quiet room.

The bed dipped and you felt the other body scoot itself close to you. You were gingerly turned on your side and something cool pressed up against your back. A content sigh left your lips as you got into a comfortable position and drifted off back to sleep.

___________________________________________

 

The feeling of being held was a nice thing to wake up to. You knew it was Ren you were laying on top of. Had you climbed onto him in your sleep? Now you were somewhat happy you hadn’t woken up before he got back. If you had you would have probably been too nervous to ask if you could stay the night. You lifted your head from Kylo Ren’s shoulder and peered at him as you blinked yourself awake. He was still asleep, hair scattered and some pieces stuck to his face. You smiled and brushed his hair aside.

Was it weird to watch him while he slept?

Probably.

He stirred slightly and you jumped away from him. The corners of his mouth turned upwards and you knew he was awake. He opened his eyes and turned to look at you. Your eyes widened and you buried your face back into his shoulder. He hummed and lazily rubbed his hands up and down your back.

“Are you going to pretend to be asleep now?” He said, his voice gravelly from sleep. Hmm… you liked the way that sounded.

“Um…no.” You said, not bothering to lift your head. What did one usually say in this situation? “Uh… good morning?”

“Good morning.” He pressed a long kiss to your forehead. You peaked out and turned to look at him. He was watching you with his eyes barely open. You leaned forward hesitantly, stopping just before your lips touched his. He smiled at you once again and you felt his hand cup the back of your head, pulling you forward until your lips pressed against his. A shy smile crept onto your face and you adjusted your position to kiss him again. He tightened his hold on you and you felt something poking you in your thigh. You moaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling you further on top of him so you were straddling him.

“Mmm… “ He groaned pulling away from you reluctantly.

“What is it?”

“Your friend…”He shut his eyes once more. “What was her name?”

“Maja?”

“She’ll be coming by your room soon, won’t she?”

You huffed loudly, “Yes..” You tore yourself from his arms unwillingly. The sun had barely risen when you glanced out the window. You still had enough time to get back to your room before Maja or anyone else would even notice. You found your dress on the bedside table and slipped it over your head. It hung loose on you because of all of the undone straps but it didn’t matter. You just needed to make it back to your room. As you absentmindedly stepped back into your shoes you watched him. You wondered if he would let you stay in here again. If he had heard you snore then the answer was most likely no.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“What?”

“You can sleep here again. You don’t have to ask.”

“Oh.” You had to stop yourself from sounding too excited. “Um.. ok.” This time when you neared the door it opened up for you. “I’ll see you tonight.” You said as you slowly backed out of the room, a large grin spreading across your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i feel like this chapter could have definitely been longer) I know i said this chapter had smut but i really love gentle Kylo.. like the idea of this really tall menacing guy having a soft spot 
> 
> Will try to be faster with the update! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> (also sorry if there are any errors i'll go back and correct them later)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long!

As you slowly awoke the next morning you noticed a small sliver of light in the usually dark room. You reached out for Ren but in his place, was nothing but cold sheets. You lifted your head from your pillow and opened your eyes a bit more. Looking around the room you found that the light seemed to be coming from the bathroom, where the door was cracked just slightly enough for light to peak through. The bathroom door opened suddenly and more light peaked through, causing you to shield your eyes. You rubbed your eyes and waited for them to adjust to the new light in the room before opening them.

“Oh,” you said when you saw him. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, fully dressed in all his robes and his helmet clutched at his side. “Are... are you going somewhere?”

“Yes.” Was all he said. Your face fell and you suddenly felt foolish.

 _‘Of course, he had to go sometime.’_ You thought and gripped the pillow you were just laying on. It was foolish of you to expect him to stay with you for so long.

“Um… “

“I will be returning soon.”

You peaked up at him and watched as he walked towards you slowly. “I shouldn’t be gone for more than three days.”

 _‘THREE DAYS!_ ’ You internalized your emotions and kept your face plain.

“Oh, ok.” You said, not wanting to sound as clingy as you were already getting. You’d only known him for a few days, why were you reacting like this? A gloved hand gripped your chin and tilted your head up so you were looking at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but didn’t. Instead he softly pressed his lips against yours. You readily kissed him back, sitting up on your knees so you could press your body against your own. His hands went to your waist and you raised your arms so you could wrap your arms around his neck.

He pulled away from you and when you went to kiss him again he kept you at a distance, “You are to behave yourself while I am away.” You nodded your head and continued to stare at his lips. He indulged you and pecked your lips again.

“Go back to sleep.” He said before smoothing some of your hair out of your face. Suddenly you were overcome with sleepiness. You swayed slightly and he held you as he gently laid you down.

“Wait..” you said, trying to fight off the sleep. He grabbed the blankets that had pooled by your feet and pulled them up to your chin. “D-don’t go..” you managed to get out before the sleep completely took over you.

**_________________________________**

 

It took you some time to pull yourself from his bed. Part of you wanted to believe that him leaving was just a weirdly vivid dream. But once you realize it wasn’t you decided to do something with your extra time that you had now that he was gone.

“And…we’re all done.” Your personal doctor said, as he pulled the needle from your arm. He wiped the slightly damp spot and put a white bandage over it.

“So… how long till it’s effective?” You asked as you pulled your sleeve down. The doctor had already gone back over to his assistant medical droid and handed them something.

“Couple hours and it should be ready to go.” He turned and gave you a friendly smile.

“Oh, really? That soon?” You asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

“Well this is the most effective birth control available. And if you ever wish to get pregnant you let me know so I can remove the chip.”

You nodded shyly.

_That won’t be anytime soon._

 “And… we don’t have to tell my parents about this… do we?”

“Well… seeing as though they are your parents I should keep them informed of all of your medical history.” The doctor turned to face you as the droid crossed the room.  “But since you are a fully grown adult, you being on birth control is _your_ business to tell if you wish.”

You smiled brightly before hopping off of the soft cot. “Thank you!”

As you walked through the hallways you sighed happily. Now that you were on birth control you and Ren could actually…

Wait.

Did he even want to? Of course he did… Right? He never pressured you to do so which was good… but he-

“Oh!” You yelped as you collided with someone. You looked up to see Maja smiling brightly at you.

“(Y/N)!” She exclaimed, realizing it was you. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Come with me!” She grabbed your arm and pulled you along, not really giving you a choice in the matter.

“Maja, what’s going on?” You said, thankful she hadn’t said anything about the bandage on your arm.

“Well, apparently, Senator Ti’Lo has agreed to ally himself with us and the First Order!” She practically squealed when she turned to look at you. “They arrived this morning! He brought his wife and son along with him!”

“And… this means what exactly?”

She groaned at you but continued to pull you with her. “Well, it doesn’t mean anything for those of us with super-secret mystery boyfriends!” She said and you rolled your eyes.

“But for those of us who are lonely and single having a handsome man like the Senators son around is a real treat!” Her words broke you from your thoughts. She gasped loudly and stumbled a bit, “Do you think they’ll let me bring him his towels?” her grin was almost contagious.

“Oh come on Maja. He can’t be _that_ good-looking.”  You said as the two of you rounded the corner into the great hall. You stopped in your tracks when you saw your parents standing together. The two of them were speaking to three people who all seemed familiar to you for some reason.

“(Y/N)! There you are!” Your mother called and all eyes turned to you. You exchanged glances with Maja before going to stand with your parents. “(Y/N), this is Senator Ti’Lo. You remember him don’t you?”

You frowned slightly, “Um, not really. Should I?” Everyone around you shared a laugh and your father ruffled your hair.

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t remember me.” The older man gave you a polite smile. “Our family visited when you were very young.” He gestured to the younger looking man standing behind him, “My son Tyce and you used to run up and down these halls while we had meetings.”

“Really?” You looked at Tyce. He was a bit taller than you and good-looking like Maja described. He cracked a smile at you and looked as if he was sizing you up.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “They were telling me about it the whole way here. I don’t remember anything either.”

The woman who you guessed was his mother chuckled slightly, “Well, the two of you will have plenty of time to catch up while we’re here.”

“Why don’t I show you all two your rooms.” your father offered, leading them back down in the direction that you had come in. Tyce stayed behind and you looked at him strangely.

“I look forward to catching up with you.”  He grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Even though you had no interest in him, your face still grew warm at the affection. He grinned at you before following his parents and disappearing down the hall.

_‘Ren isn’t going to like this…’_

____________________________________

 

You laid awake in his bed that night, unable to find sleep.  Turns out it was much harder to sleep without him in the bed with you. You turned to lay on your side, hoping a different position would help you.

It didn’t.

Grumbling, you laid on your back and stared up at the ceiling. Moping around because he wasn’t here wasn’t going to make him come back any sooner. But there had to be a way for you to get to sleep.

 _Maybe.. maybe I can tire myself out.._ You knew when Ren warned about your behavior before he left this was exactly what he meant. But he wasn’t here and you needed _something._ Slowly you reached a hand down under your blanket and into your underwear. Your fingers lightly traced over your clit and you jumped slightly. Biting your lip, you tried to remember how Kylo Ren touched you. You circled your fingers around your clit before dipping the tip of your finger into your entrance. What would it be like for him to… enter you. You took your finger out before dipping it back in, imagining it was Ren pleasuring you.

“Oh… “ you moaned softly. Your head turned to the side as you switched back and forth between your clit and your entrance. Just as you were going to come Kylo Ren’s mask flashed into your mind.

 _“You’ve never touched yourself like this..’_ he’d said, as toyed with you _. “You are **never** to touch yourself like this…”_ The memories of him were so vivid, it felt like he was in the same room as you. You immediately felt bad because you were disobeying him. But just the thought of him was enough to send you over the edge. You moaned loudly as you rode out your orgasm. One hand fisted the sheets tightly in your hand while the other curled your fingers upwards inside of you.

You laid still as your breathing evened out. Satisfied. And now quite tired. A sleepy smile grew on your face, and your eyelids started to droop closed.

 _“I meant it.”_ His voice echoed in your mind again. _“If you touch yourself… I will know.”_ You rolled your eyes at that and you snuggled up under the covers.There was no way he could know that.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of problems with my laptop so i couldnt write. and then once i got it back i started to write this chapter and my laptop died on me and it didnt save. so i had to write this ALL OVER AGAIN! but hopefully now i will be a bit more consistent with this.
> 
> and im sorry if this feels like its all over the place, i just really wanted to get this up since i havent updated in so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200 kudos!! I'm glad some people sorta kinda like this story cause i honestly have no idea what im doing with it and am just making it up as i go along! Anyway I hope you like this chapter :)

You woke up later than usual the next morning. Slowly you dragged yourself out of bed and went back to your own room. Just as you sat down on your bed Maja came in loudly.

“Alright, let’s get you ready for breakfast!”

You gave her a small smile. “You seem like you’re in a good mood this morning.” She went over to your dresser humming lightly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said slyly. “What do you want to wear today?”

You saw right through her façade, “You got to bring him his towels, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” She turned around with a huge grin on her face. “He was just starting to undress for the night when I walked in! I apologized, of course! But oh, my goodness (Y/N)! His body! His muscles!”

“Oh my goodness, Maja. Don’t tell me you were staring.”

“Only a little! I swear!” You laughed at her as you walked into the bathroom. She set out your dress for you and headed out to the dining hall.

_______________________________________

Once you arrived in the dining hall everyone was just arriving. Senator Ti’Lo’s wife and your mother were talking about something. When they saw you they both gave you a suspicious smile. You ignored it and took you usual seat at the table.

“Tyce, why don’t you sit here.” Your mother gestured to the seat beside you. You kept your face pleasant and smiled as Tyce sat down next to you.

“Did you sleep well last night?” You asked him as the plates were set in front of you both.

“Yes, thank you. The beds are especially comfortable.” He gave you a side glance and your face grew warm unintentionally and you looked down at your plate. The food, which usually made your mouth water actually made you feel slightly sick.

_Was that the food? Or was it something else?_

“(Y/N)?” You looked up and your father was looking at you with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” You quickly pepped up, not wanting him to worry about you. “Just fine!” You picked up your silverware and reluctantly started to eat. You leaned forward to grab your drink and you jumped back when your chest brushed up against the table unexpectedly.

“You okay?” Tyce asked.

“Mmhmm, fine.” But you weren’t. Your chest heart pretty bad and your nausea was only getting worse.

____________________________________

 

“I apologize for not warning you about any possible symptoms.” Your doctor said. You’d gone back to him right after you finished eating breakfast. “Being that it is your first time on any sort of a contraceptive it is very normal to have these side effects.” He turned back to face you, a bottle of pills in his hand. “These should help with your headaches and the tenderness on your breasts. You may still have a bit of nausea so make sure your staying hydrated and maybe have some warm tea.” You nodded and quickly swallowed down one of the pills.

“If you have any more symptoms be sure to let me know.”  You walked down the hall with your head down, headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. All you wanted was to sit in the gardens and relax.

“(Y/N)!” Someone called your name from behind you. You grimaced and slapped a fake smile on your face before slowly turning around. It was Tyce, he was dressed a bit more casually now but still enough to know he was of high status.

“Tyce,” You tried your best to stay pleasant. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” He laughed at that.

“Well, I’m glad I found you,” He pushed his hair out of his face. “I keep getting lost. “

You gave another fake smile, “Well, I was just about to grab a cup of tea but, I’m sure my friend Maja would love to show you around.”

“I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.” He said. You wanted to tell him to leave you alone and go make his own damn tea. But you were getting nauseous again. You gestured for him to follow you and started to walk towards the kitchen. You waved hello to the staff in the kitchen before going into the corner to prepare your tea.

“Why don’t you just get one of them to make it for you?” He looked back at the staff, all rushing around to make lunch.

“Because they’re all busy,” You dropped the tea bags in your cups and starting to heat up the water. “And I have no problem doing this myself.”

“(Y/N)?” A familiar voice called from behind you. The two of you turned around and saw Maja standing nervously in front of you.

“Hey, Maja.” You said casually. “Maja, you know Tyce, don’t you?” You turned back to preparing the tea.

“Yes! H-hi!” You heard Maja squeal nervously. “What are you two doing here? In the kitchen? I mean obviously, you’re in the kitchen but-“

“Maja,” You cut her off, turning around to face her. “Tyce keeps getting lost, would you mind giving him a tour?” You gave her a knowing look. 

“Oh. Oh!” She nodded and looked at Tyce. “Yes! I would be happy to show you around!” She smiled brightly.

“Well that would be great.” He leaned against the wall as they continue to talk. You poured the hot water into your tea cup and quickly snuck out of the room. Being alone in the gardens was sure to help relax you.

__________________________________________

 

You inhaled the scent of your tea deeply. You were already feeling a bit better just being alone. You sat in silence for a moment thinking, of course, about Kylo Ren when suddenly it hit you. A huge wave nausea that made you choke on your tea.

“There you are.” Came an annoyingly friendly voice.  _Where the hell did he keep coming from?_

“Tyce,” You gave him a small smile. “What are you doing out here? I thought Maja was giving you a tour.”

“Well, she was giving me a tour of the gardens and she got called back for something. I was just gonna wander around for a while but then I saw you.”

“That was lucky, wasn’t it?” You tried not to sound sarcastic as you grimaced quietly. You covered your mouth and dry heaved into your hand. You knew immediately you shouldn’t have eaten so much at breakfast. You tried to excuse yourself but stumbled a bit when you stood up.

“Hey, are you... are you feeling okay?” He asked. You fell to your knees as you gagged once again.

“Yeah… I just… I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh.. um… Let me go get your mom-“

“NO!” You slurred and he knelt down beside you. “You **cannot** tell my parents about this.” You felt your breakfast coming up again but quickly forced it back down.

“Alright,” he looked up to make sure no one else was around. “Well we’ve got to get back to your room before one of them comes out and sees you.”

“Ok,” You nodded trying to brace yourself against the bench so you could get up. You felt his hand on your back.

“Hold on to me.” His other hand went under your knees and he easily lifted you off the ground. Your arm automatically went around his neck while the other clutched at his shirt. “Which way to your room?” He asked once the two of you were back inside. You directed him as best you could through the long hallways.

“Here,” you said recognizing the hallway you were down. “Fourth one on the right.” Your eyes shut after a while but you continued to guide him.

“Once you feel better you have to draw me a map or something.” That actually made you laugh a bit. “Excuse me,” he said to someone. “I need to get the princess to her room.” You heard the sound of your door sliding open. “Oh, and make sure you don’t tell her parents about this.”

 _‘Why did he say that?’_ you grimaced as he stepped into your bedroom and you peaked open your eyes to see who he was talking to. Just as your doors were sliding close you saw the same familiar figure you had grown accustomed to. A dark mask staring you down and fist clenched at his sides. Your eyes went wide just as the doors fully shut.

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short just cause i wanted to get a lot of stuff out of the way so i could bring Ren back in cause i really love writing *interactions* between he and the reader and i hope Tyce's friendly annoyance came off the way i wanted. Like someone who really isnt a bad person but just always shows up at the wrong moment.
> 
> And once again if there are any errors i will go back through at a later time and fix them! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long... BUT this is the longest chapter ive written so far sooo i guess that's a good enough excuse.

As soon as the doors closed your anxiety had started to set it. What did he think? Was he angry? Of course, he was angry. Tyce was in your room with you, alone.

“Tyce, you should probably-“ You gagged scrambling out of his arms and making a beeline right for the bathroom. Tyce stood by you silently as you heaved all the contents of your breakfast into the toilet. You breathed heavily for a moment before Tyce helped you to your feet.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?”

You shook your head. “Not really.” You took your pills out and swallowed another down. Now that you had thrown up you actually felt a bit better. “But since you did help me I feel like I should clue you in a bit.” You sighed loudly, trying to figure out the best way to get him out of your room as soon as possible.

“I...uh.. I started uh… this new medicine. And it has all these side effects.” You said, only telling him the littlest of details.

“And you can’t tell your parents about this, why?” He folded his arms.

“Cause it’s a secret. That’s why.” You snapped at him. “Tyce, thank you so much for your help but I’m feeling much better now.” You spun him around and pushed him towards your door.

“B-but! Wait!” Your door slid open and you gave him a small shove.

“I’ll see you at dinner!” You said before the door slid shut. You leaned against the back of the door and slid down it slowly. _What the hell is he doing back? He said three days! THREE!_

What should you do? Should you go to him? Did he even want to see you? You groaned and buried your face in your hands. He’d seen you and Tyce come in here alone so it was obvious what he thought was happening.

“Ughhh…” you groaned loudly. You jumped when you heard a knocking at your door. You sighed before slowly dragging yourself to your feet and allowing your door to open.

“Hey, are you okay?” Maja asked once the door opened. “You sound kinda upset from out here.”

“Just a headache.” You told her, which was partially true. “What’s going on? I thought you’d be looking for Tyce.”

“Well he and his parents are all off greeting Commander Ren and General Hux.” You moved to sit on your bed and she sat down beside you.

“Oh?” You said, like you had no idea what she was talking about. “I didn’t think they would be back so soon.”

“Apparently whatever it is they had to do, Kylo Ren got it done in double the time.” She said. “Sounds like he was in a hurry to get back, right?” 

 _Shit_.

“So, did you come here to tell me something?” You tried to look uninterested.

“Oh, I almost forgot why I even came here!” She said standing. “Your mother told me to get you for dinner.”

“Oh.. ok” You gave a weak smile. Dinner would be good. You could eat, and recharge. It would be calm. This was good.

________________________________

 

You sat down nervously when you arrived at the dining hall. You thought dinner would be a good time to relax before you went to see Kylo Ren tonight. Which… was going to be pretty hard to do now that he was sitting across from you at the table. You kept your eyes down on the table avoiding eye contact with everyone. Tyce took his usual seat beside you and nudged you as he sat down.

“You feeling any better?”

“Yeah. Much better.” You mumbled taking a sip of your drink. You chanced a look up Kylo Ren who was looking in your direction. Well he had his mask on so he could be.. just looking in your general direction. You quickly looked away just as the staff began to bring out the meals.

“Isn’t this great?!” You father stated from the head of the table. “Everyone all together for dinner at last.”

You glanced up to see what he meant. General Hux and the woman with the chrome storm trooper armor ( _Captain Prisma_ , _maybe?)_ were all back in attendance for dinner along, with Tyce and both of his parents.

“Although,” Your father laughed a bit. “I don’t see how you’re going to eat with that mask on Commander Ren.”

Kylo Ren turned to face your father slowly and then back to you. You heard the familiar clasps of his helmet being undone and he lifted it off of his head. He set it down loudly on the table beside him and looked at you once again. You looked away and picked up your silverware.  You fumbled as you tried to eat and drop your fork onto the ground.

Before you could reach down to grab it Tyce plucked it up for you. “Here you go.” He said holding the fork to you. He placed a hand on your back. “You sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You said.

“Here use mine.” He tried to offer you his fork.

“Oh, thank you.” Just as you spoke you heard the sound of a glass breaking. You looked up to see the glass in front of Kylo Ren broken into pieces. It was on the table, nowhere near him. _How the hell did it break?_

“Oh, goodness!” Your mother cried out and a member of the staff rushed to clean the mess. “Commander Ren, are you alright?” She asked.

He stood from the table, “Have someone bring my meal to my room.” He said to no one in particular, but his eyes were on you the entire time he spoke.

“Of course! Of course!” Your father said and everyone watched as he left the room.

“Oh, he must be so tired from the mission!” Your mother said sympathetically. Ok, so he was not in a good mood. Definitely not.

 

________________________________

Your mother had volunteered you, _again,_ to deliver Kylo Ren his dinner. You held the tray shakily as you walked back to his room.

“I-I have your dinner.” You called out.

The door slid open and you saw his tall form in the doorway. He looked down at the tray in your hands and stepped aside so you could come in. You walked in timidly and set the tray down on the table beside his helmet. When you turned back to face him he was right in front of you.

“You need to be punished.”

“I swear it’s not what you think! I didn’t do anything with Tyce! I don’t even really like him! He was just help-“

“I know.”

“I promise I- wait. You know?” He gave you a small nod. “Then... why did you seem so angry at dinner?”

“I like watching you squirm.” Wait. Was he smiling?

You bit your lip, he looked really good when he did that. “I missed you.” You said shyly. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close. You followed suit and hugged him tightly, burying your face in his chest and inhaling his scent. He pressed a small kiss to the top of your head.

“I missed you too.”

You looked up at him. “So… why do I need to be punished?”

“I told you to behave yourself, didn’t I?” He said

“Yes..” You nodded weakly, unsure of where he was going with this.

“And what did you do? In my bed… the first night after I was gone?”

Your eyes went wide. _How… H-how did he know?’._ He gripped you by your chin and your eyes met his.

“Answer me.”

“I-I..” You stammered. A small grin spread across his face again.

“Strip.” He said, detaching himself from you. You watched as he moved to sit in the large chair by the window. You looked at him confused, did he… really want you to strip?

He saw your expression and started to stand, “If you’d rather not-“

“No!” You lightly pushed him back into the seat, and stood in front of him. You awkwardly reached behind you to undo the straps of your dress, loosening them enough so that you could slip it off of your body. He sat back in the seat, his eyes roaming over your form. The dress fell from your shoulders and pooled around your feet on the floor. You stepped out of it and kicked it to the side, avoiding eye contact with him.

You took a deep breath before going to remove your slip. You slipped the straps from your shoulders before lifting it up and pulled the silky material over your head. You stood only in your bra and underwear and tried your hardest not to cover yourself.

“Come here.” He beckoned you closer and you moved to stand between his spread legs. He grabbed you by the waist until you were straddling his lap. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled your lips to his. You hummed happily into the kiss, allowing him to part your lips with his tongue. While his one hand tangled into your hair the other drifted from your waist and down onto your backside, squeezing and kneading it gently.

He pulled away from you slowly, “If you need me to stop tell me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” You answered breathlessly. He gripped your hips and repositioned you so you were laying down in his lap.

_Wait._

What was he-

“Aah!” You yelped as his hand came down onto your ass. He smoothed his hand over the area he slapped as you tried to process what was happening. It had hurt. But… it also felt good. Really, _really_ good. And it had instantly sent wetness pooling between your legs.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No! No…it’s.. um... It’s fine.” You relaxed and laid still in his lap again. When his hand came down a second time you groaned again. Unintentionally you shifted your position so you could grind against his leg. The room was mostly quiet, except for the sound of his hand against your ass and your whimpering into the cushion. He spanked you five more times before taking a long pause. You squirmed against him, waiting for what he would do next.

You gasped when you felt him pull your underwear down.  His large hands took each cheek and squeezed before pulling them apart. One hand dipped down to trail a finger through your wet folds.

“Look at you…” You pushed back against his finger. “So wet already…”

“Mmmm….” You moaned.

His finger found your clit and stroked it lightly. Gently rubbing it before applying more pressure and circled his finger along it.

“Oh!“  You’d forgotten how good it felt to be touched by him. While you were getting lost in the feeling on your clit he swiftly brought down his other hand and spanked you again. Before you could even recover he pushed two of his fingers inside of you. Slowly he pulled them out before pushing them back in again.

“Ahh!” You cried out. It was too much. The stinging on your ass, the throbbing in your clit. You needed release, and you needed it _now._ “I c-cant…” You stuttered. “I-I need… I need it…”

“Need what?”

“Please! I need…Oh!” You jumped when he spanked you again.

“What do you need?” He asked calmly as you continued to grind against his thigh.

“Please… please make me come!” His fingers curved upwards inside of you while he thumbed your clit. You squeezed at his robes and pushed against his hand, chasing your orgasm. When it finally hit, a high pitched whine came from your throat. You felt yourself shaking as the sensation ripped through your body. Your body twitched with aftershocks as the feeling died down.

You sat up in his lap trying to catch your breath, tears pricking the sides of your eyes. You sniffled as he rubbed your back soothingly.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking down at you in his arms.

You nodded, “Yes… that was just… intense?” you mustered up a small giggle and he chuckled with you. You looked down between your two bodies at the bulge in his pants and then back up at his face.

“C-can I…?”

“If you want.”

You looked away shyly and dipped your hands down to undo his pants. Carefully you pulled his hard cock from his pants and held it in your hand. He inhaled deeply and you glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against the back of the chair. You slowly stroked him and watched as precum pooled at the tip and dripped down onto your hand. He tightened his grip on you as you continued to move your hand against him. You squeezed at the base of his cock before moving upward slower this time.

“Fuck…” He groaned. One of his hands came to rest on top of yours and guide you as you stroked him. He moved your hand faster and squeezing him tighter. You pressed your lips against his as he continued to move your hands. He groaned into your mouth and bit at your bottom lip.

He pulled away from you when he groaned loudly and his warm cum squirted onto your chest and pooled around your hand.

He lifted his hand, and with his thumb, swiped his cum from you. He brought it to your lips and you happily opened your mouth to taste him. He watched you closely as you suckled his thumb and then pulled it from you.

“You know that your mine, don’t you?” He said, his face unreadable. You nodded your head and gently kissed him, too tired to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kinda shitty. i dont feel like its really the best that i could do either so sorry about that... anyway i hope you enjoyed anyway :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. this chapter is in two different parts, but you'll get what that means after you finish reading it.

You laid in bed together the next morning. Your body lying on top of his chest as his hand threaded through your hair and the two of you lazily kissed one another. You bit at his bottom lip and he playfully smacked your sensitive bottom. You giggled and lifted your leg over his waist until you were fully straddling him. He held you close to him as he sat up, pulling you into his lap. You moved with him awkwardly until the two of you were in a comfortable position. He kissed down your cheek and onto your chin, until he reached your neck. You moaned as he licked and sucked at your neck. His hands went to your behind and you grabbed at his hair when you felt him lightly bite at you.

“Mmm…” He groaned.

He licked at the spot he bit, affectionately soothing it. You rubbed yourself against him, wanting more, wanting _him_.

But, “Oh..” you gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Wait, you couldn’t do this now. You hadn’t even told him about your birth control yet. You moved out of his reach and he looked at you with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I.. um… are you going to be busy today?” You asked trying to calm yourself.

“I hope so…” he joked before moving to kiss you again. You put your hands on his lips, effectively stopping him. He smiled at you and smoothed some of your hair out of your face. “I have a meeting today with your father and then another with the Senator tomorrow about the conditions of our alliance.”

“How… um… How long do you think it’ll take? The meeting, I mean!”

He rubbed a hand over his face, “Hopefully not too long.” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“No. Just wanna know what time you’ll come to bed.”

Tonight, you decided. You’d tell him tonight after dinner. You nodded to yourself before moving to get off of him. “Well, I should be getting back to my room.” You pulled on your robe grabbed your dress from where you had discarded it the previous night. “I’ll be-“

Kylo grabbed onto your arm pulled you to him, pressing his lips to yours. He didn’t try to deepen it, just kissed you harshly before pulling away.

“Tonight.” He whispered against your lips.

“Tonight.”

_________________________________

You sat on your bed deep in thought as Maja decided what dress you would wear today. You bit your lip and swallowed harshly. “Hey, Maja?”

You hesitated a moment when she looked at you. “Hypothetically speaking, if one were to try and set a romantic atmosphere… how would they go about it?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “What is going on with you?”

“Nothing! Hypothetically!”

She looked at you suspiciously a moment longer before she sighed. “Well what type of romantic mood? Are we talking cute and sweet or sensual and sexy?”

“Um… well since this is all _hypothetical_ maybe the… sexy one?”

You tried to look as casual as possible but she looked at you like you were crazy. “Sorry if I’m being weird! Let’s just forg-”

“No, it’s fine.” She stopped you. “Just, sometimes I forget you’re actually an adult.”

 _Oh._ That made since. Most people, Maja included, still treated you like you were a child at times.  “Well, uh. What I’d do… or um did once,” She handed your dress to you and sat down on the bed as you moved into the bathroom to put it on.

“I made a trail to his bed with flower petals from his home planet, he got home sick a lot.” She gave a small laugh. “And I set up all these candles and waited on the bed for him in his favorite outfit of mine.”

You peaked your head out from the bathroom. “Really? What outfit was his favorite?”

“Um…well..” You noticed a slight brush spreading across her cheeks. “I had this silky, lace dress. I picked it up a while back and he just loved seeing me in it. And I laid down in his bed and waited for him, all dressed up.”

“And he liked that?”

“Oh, he loved it.” She smiled shyly.  “But, I didn’t have it on for very long.” She smiled brightly. You gasped at her.

“Maja!”

“What? You wanted to know!”

The two of you shared a laugh but you also took a mental note. Flowers. Sexy dress. Candles. Waiting for him in his bed. Seemed simple enough. She helped you finish getting dressed and she stopped you just before you left the room.

“Oh, and your mother wants you to meet her in the arena.”

“In the arena?”

________________________________

The arena was used as a training area for the planets army and future soldiers. You met your mother out on the balcony near the top of the arena. Once she saw you she smiled and grabbed your hands in her own.

“There you are.” She looked you over, “Oh, you look absolutely perfect.”

“I wanted to talk to you, (Y/N).” You mother looked at you sympathetically. “I feel like we don’t spend as much time together, and I think I know why.” She said.

Your eyes widened. “Really? Why is that?”

“All of these negotiations and meetings.” You released the breath you were holding. Your mother turned her gaze to the bottom of the arena. You turned your attention to see what she was looking at. Tyce was down there. Practicing what look liked sparring with a partner. The two both had staffs that clanked against one another occasionally. Your mother turned her gaze back to you again.

“What is it, mom?” You asked leaning against the banister.

“I was just wondering.” she gave you a mischievous smile. “What do you think of Tyce?” She gestured to him out on the practice field. You turned to his direction and watched him. He swung his staff and dodged attacks swiftly. You shrugged, uninterested.

“Umm, well he’s alright. I guess. Why?” You gave her a confused look.

“Oh nothing. I just think you should get to know him better.” She nudged your shoulder.

“Pfft…” You shook your head. “Why? His family isn’t staying _that_ long are they?”

She only smiled at you and turned to face the continuing duel. You shrugged and turned back towards it as well. Tyce glanced in your direction briefly before knocking his opponent of his feet and smiling triumphantly. The staff that had gathered to watch cheered and clapped. Tyce bent down and helped up his opponent before glancing at you once last time. Turning away from you he peeled his shirt of, his toned chest glistening with sweat.

“Quite handsome, isn’t he?”       

“Well, Maja certainly thinks so.” Your mother chuckled at that and seemed to let go of the question for now. “Oh, mom. I needed to ask you something too.”

“Hmm? What’s that, love?” She asked.

“Would it be alright if I go to the market today? Just for a little while?”

She thought for a moment, “I don’t know, (Y/N).”

“It would only be for a little while!” You said. “I’ll take one of the guards with me, and I swear I’ll be home in time for dinner.” You gave her your most innocent smile and hoped for the best.

________________________________

You picked out a silky black, thigh length gown. You assumed he liked black, since that was all he wore. The flowers petals were from a bright, iridescent plant the you laid out from the door to the foot of the bed. You had also bought a couple of candles and set them around the room, careful not to set them in places where they would easily set on fire. It didn’t really look romantic or sexy, it actually looked messy and silly. He hadn’t been at dinner that night, but then again neither had your father. Probably something with the meetings, you guessed. You sat in his bed a long while waiting for him to come back.

When you heard the door opening you laid back on the pillows in, what you hoped, was a sexy position.

He took one step in and stopped. Kylo looked around the room surveying the flowers then candles and then finally stopping once he saw you. He peeled his helmet off of his head before he spoke. “What is all this?” he gestured around the room.

“I uh…” You tried to look more seductive and arched your back awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow at you and you chuckled lightly. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

He dropped his helmet onto the table and stepped towards you. “This is supposed to be… um romantic. But I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked. Or if you even like flowers.” You sat up on your knees on the bed as he drew closer to you. “Do you like it?”

“I do.” He smiled back and pulled you in closer to him. He let out a small laugh, “You’re cute.” You frowned jokingly and he tilted his head downwards and kissed you softly. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

You nodded, trusting your body to him. He gently nudged you so you were laying on your back and he climbed on top of you. He kissed down your body and you shut your eyes as you melted into his embrace. He held you tightly as he moved further and further down your body. He sat up and tugged your underwear down your legs and tossed them somewhere. Kylo parted your legs and moved to sit in between them.

“Wait. What are you doing?” You said leaning up on your elbows. He peaked up at you and grinned, his fingers moving to part your already wet folds.

“I have to make sure you’re ready for me.” He bent his head down between your thighs. Before you could react with another confused question you felt him lick a strip up to your clit.

“O-oh!” You jumped, laying back onto the pillows.

“Mmm…” He groaned against you, the vibrations coming from his mouth traveling up your spine. While he continued to lick at your clit gingerly he grabbed your hand and placed it on top of his head. You kept your hand resting there until you felt him suck your clit into his mouth. You clutched at him and gasped loudly. You grew even wetter when you heard the lude sounds of him slurping and licking at you.

“You taste so good….” He whispered against your pussy. He continued to use his mouth to toy with your clit while he pushed one finger slowly inside you. Your shut your eyes to fully take in the feeling off him eating you out.

“Aaah…” You moaned and tried to move your hips upward but Ren held you still. He pulled his finger out slowly and pushed it back into you before adding a second. “Oh… Kylo…” You whined, aching to thrust against his mouth. You tightened your grip and pulled slightly as he applied more pressure to your clit. He moved his fingers faster and you peeked your eyes open to look at him. He was watching your expressions with a dark look on his face. Your orgasm hit as you watched him bury his face into your cunt further.

“Oh… oh, goodness…” you whimpered as you started to come down from your orgasm. Ren hummed against you before continuing to lick at your sensitive pussy.

“Wait…I-I..” You shivered as he started to work at you again. “Don’t…I-I…I'm gonna-” You looked down at him but his eyes were closed as he pushed you to a second orgasm. He groaned against you and added a third finger, curving them upwards inside of you. You saw stars as your second orgasm slammed into you. You shook violently and rode out the aftershocks. He pressed a kiss to your clit gently before moving up your body. Pressing soft kisses against your still trembling body until he reached your lips.

“Do you think I’ve prepared you enough for me?” He grinned against you lips and kissed you gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have an excuse at all for not updating this sooner (other than me being lazy) But i do hope you like this chapter. I really do love writing for this reader and i hope you like reading it!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
> 
> Sorry this took soo long dont kill me. I wanted this to be good because i feel like ive been building to this since i started this story so i didnt want to disappoint :( ....
> 
> But anyway i hope you like chapter

Kylo smiled and pressed a kiss to your lips. You turned your head so you could look at him, your chest heaving.

“You still have clothes on.” You said breathlessly.

“So do you…” He tugged at the sheer gown you wore. “Doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you…” He said trailed kisses up and down your neck.

His words sent another wave of wetness between your legs. “Please…” you groaned as you clutched at him. He chuckled into your neck before pulling away from you. You watched as he peeled off his many layers of clothing. He stood only in his shirt and underpants when he turned to face you.

“Are you going to just lie there?” He said before fully pulling off his shirt. You nodded slowly as you stared at him. This was the first time you had seen him this bare. Usually it was just you that was exposed but now, you could actually see him. He tossed his shirt off to the side before crawling over you on the bed.

“Do you need me to undress you?” He bent down and pecked your lips. “Although, you know I like to watch you.”

You smiled shyly as he crawled back over you and grabbed the bottom of your gown. He tugged the gown upwards and slipped it over your head, leaving you fully bare to him. This was the first time he was seeing all off you. His eyes roamed over your body and then back up to your chest, where they lingered. He started to bend down towards your breasts but stopped when you tugged on his underwear.

“Wait…” He warned. You pouted and put your hands at your sides. He kicked his off his last item of clothing and continued his descent down to your chest, only stopping to place a kiss on your collarbone. His moved downwards until he reached your left nipple. He sucked the hardened tip into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it. Your rolled your head to the side and scrunched the blankets into your hands. He hummed around your chest and softly bit at your nipple, causing you to jump slightly.

He removed his mouth from your chest with an audible ‘pop’ and moved to your other breast. He continued to suck and lick at your chest you felt him press his hardened length against your entrance. You braced yourself, preparing for the pain that you assumed would come.

He slowly eased into you before pausing halfway. You winced, he was big, and thick. You sucked in a breath and clutched the sheets tightly. There was a bit of pain because of his size but your own wetness helped him ease in as he entered you.

“Fuck…” He groaned pulling away from your chest to look up at you. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, biting your lip. You gasped as he continued to move until he was fully within you. “Shit, you’re so tight…” He whispered into your ear. He pulled out and pushed back in, each movement equally as slow as the other.

“Mmm…” You moaned, winding your arms around his neck. He pushed into you again and groaned loudly in your ear.

“You feel so good.” He kissed the side of your forehead gently. The slight pain you felt once before started to melt away. You pulled your legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He continued his languid pace of moving in and out of you.

“You… you can…-ah!” You moaned loudly when you felt him hit something deep inside you.

“What?” He said between groans. “What was that?” You could hear the grin in his voice.

“nnghh… faster…” You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist. He grinned into your neck before stopping completely.

“Kylo…” You whined loudly. You felt him grip the back of your thighs and lift you from the bed. He sat back against the headboard, leaving him just barely inside of you. Once he found a comfortable position he let you ease back down onto him. You gasped at the new angle and just how deep he was inside of you. He grabbed your chin and turned your head so you were looking at him.

“Do it yourself.”

You swallowed and tried to steady yourself. “H-how should I-?” He took your hands and placed them on his shoulders before holding you around your waist. Slowly he lifted your hips upwards before easing you down back onto him.

“O-oh!” You gasped. He gave you a look that seemed to ask if you understood what to do. You swallowed before moving on your own on top of him. “Like that?”

He hissed through his teeth, “Yes… just like that...”

Feeling a new surge of confidence, you lifted your hips again before moving back down onto him.  Once he was fully inside of you his grip on your hips wavered and he inhaled loudly.

“Fuck…” He said as you continued to move on your own. “Fucking… tight little pussy…”

Slowly you began to rhythmically bounce on top of him, speeding up your movements. The room was filled with the sound of your moans and his skin slapping against yours. One of his hands left your side and moved between your bodies to toy with your clit. He circled it with his thumb and you moaned loudly, throwing your head back and clenching around his cock. Once you started to feel yourself building towards your third orgasm you rolled your hips and grinded down onto him.

“Unnh… shit..” He groaned, gripping your hips tightly.  He moved his legs and planted his feet firmly on the mattress so he could grip your back side and thrust up into you roughly. You clutched onto his shoulders and buried your face in his neck, letting him take charge of the pace.

“Ooh! Oh, Kylo!” You cried out.

“Again..” He turned his head so he could whisper in your ear. “Say my name again.”

“Kylo-oh! Oh!”

“Are you going to cum for me?”

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

“Then cum.”

And you did. You whimpered into his neck and tightened around him. You rode out the aftershocks

“Fuck!” He shouted and you felt him pump his cum inside of you. He held you tightly in his arms until thrusting into you until he was fully spent. You whined at the harshness of his grip as he began to come down from his high.

“Oh my gosh…” You said, sagging against him. He held you in his arms and rubbed your back soothingly. You flinched when he adjusted you so he could pull out of you. His cum leaked down your thighs and onto the bed below you.

“Are you ok?”

“Mmhmm…” You hummed happily, already starting to drift off in his arms. “I’m good… I’m good.”

______________________

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“Just guess.”

“But, I don’t understand what the poin-“

“There is no point, just guess.”

“But-“

“Kylo, this is supposed to be fun! Just guess!” You chuckled at him. It was a couple hours the two of you had been intimate. Ren was lying face down on his stomach and you were tracing an animal on his back. He was supposed to be guessing what it was but, he wasn’t really playing along.

“I’m not sure… is it some type of bird?”

“Nope.” You bit your lip and continued to move your fingers along his bare back.

“Is it… a beralyx?”

You chuckled, “Nope.” Despite your soreness below, you smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his back. “Guess again.”

“… a swamp slug.”

“Gross!” You shook your head. “No!”

He rolled onto his back and looked at you. “I give up. What was it?”

“It was a loth-cat!”

He scoffed, “Idiotic creatures.”

“They’re not idiotic, they’re cute!” You plucked him on the arm. He shook his head at you and shut his eyes, rubbing gently at your thigh. You looked out the window and saw the sun starting to peek out from behind the horizon.

“Ugh..” You groaned. “I have to go.” His dark eyebrows knit together angrily and he paused his movements. “I wish I could stay.” You leaned in close to him and pecked his lips. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards but he left his eyes closed.

“Do you think your father would like that?”

“No…” You whined, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “But, I would.” 

He slapped your bottom lightly and you rolled your eyes. “I’m going, I’m going…” You dragged yourself out of bed and lazily got dressed, whining the entire time.

“Behave yourself.” He warned, heading towards the bathroom.

You stuck your tongue out at him as you opened the door, a broad smile on your face. Your expression quickly faded into a look of shock when you saw who was on the other side. Maja stood there, her eyes wide and a shocked look on her face. Before she could speak you quickly put your hand over her mouth as you stepped into the hallway. She stared at you wide eyed as you dragged her back to your room. Once you were there you quickly shut the door and braced yourself against it.

“Um… would you care to explain?”

“I-I…uh-“

“And what are you wearing?!”

You looked down at yourself. The robe you wore had come open and the silky gown you picked out showed through.

“I thought we were talking in hypotheticals!!” She exclaimed. “Did he force you? If he made you do anything I swear-“

“He didn’t!” You interjected and her eyes widened once again. “I went to him. I- ”

She put her hand up and you stopped talking. “Look… just-… Just start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER one of the main reasons this took so long is because I there was something big that I want to happen in this story but im not sure if I should do it or not. Part of me is like ‘GO FOR IT, IT’S YOUR STORY’ and then another part of me is like ‘BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT’  
> And also quick note: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL THIS TIME WITH SOFT KYLO CAUSE ITS ALL ENDING AND SHIT IS GOING DOWN!! And even I am kinda nervous about what im doing..
> 
> (next chapter should be up soon because i was writing it at the same time i wrote this one so look out for that!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME. I'm sorry. I suck. This chapter has been sitting in my drafts since last year just waiting for me to finish it. But its here!! I'm sorry this took so long and i wanted to get this up so i didnt proofread it for mistakes so just ignore them for now and i'll come back and fix them.

**“** And that’s basically what’s been going on.” You said, finally finished with your explanation. You took a deep breath and looked up at her. She looked as if she was thinking, and chewed on her bottom lip.

“So…” She said after a moment. “There’s nothing going on with you and Tyce?”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, “What? No. Why is everyone so obsessed with Tyce?”

“What? I had to ask!” She said. "You are using protection, right?"

"Yes Maja, I'm on birth control."

"OK, good..good.." She drifted off.

“So… you’re not going to tell my parents or anything, are you?” She gave you a soft look before shaking her head.

“No,” She said. “I won’t say anything.”

“Ok…good.” You gave her a small smile. “Guess I don’t have to sneak out of his room every morning now, right?”

“Yes…wait- what?! You sneak out of his room _every_ morning?” You nodded your head meekly. “Well, that explains why your always wide awake every morning!” She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. After a moment, she sighed and sat on the bed next to you. “I suppose your old enough to do whatever you want to do.”

You smiled and hugged her tightly to you. She reluctantly hugged you back before gently pulling you off of her. “Now that we have sorted that out I was at Commander Ren’s room for a reason.”

“Hmm? What’s going on?”

“I’m not quite sure. I heard a rumor that your parents were going to have a grand announcement this morning.”

You shrugged, uncaring. It was probably something about making the alliance official. You didn’t really care too much about any of the political stuff your parents talked about. You had other things on your mind.

You felt… different today. Braver. More mischievous for some reason. Maybe it was some sort of new confidence in the relationship you had with Kylo now that you had finally told Maja. Or because of the wonderful night the two of you shared together. Before you left his room last night he told to behave yourself. The last time you had disobeyed him you earned yourself a spanking and an amazing orgasm.

 _‘It didn’t really seem like a punishment_ ’ you thought smirking to yourself. You couldn’t even imagine the next “punishment” he would have for you.

“Wait, Maja!” You called to her before she left. “Commander Ren will definitely be at breakfast this morning, right?”

Maja nodded, “I would hope so. Your parents made it seem very important.”

“Would it be alright if I picked out my own dress for today?” You smiled mischievously.

 

__________________________________

 

“Good morning.” You smiled brightly as you stepped into your family’s outside dining area. All eyes turned to you as you moved to your seat beside Tyce. Today you worn a dress gifted to you by a distant family member. It was just like your other dresses, elegant and detailed, but this one was off both of your shoulders and cut down low. You had never shown this much cleavage before and you were nervous but when you saw the hand Kylo Ren had resting on the table curl into a fist the courage you felt once before resurged.

Tyce stood from his chair quickly once he saw you. “(Y/N)!” He said, looking you up and down. “You look amazing.” A bright grin spread across his face.

“Thank you, Tyce.” You smiled back and he pulled out your chair for you.

“I never thought I’d see you in that dress.” Your mother said as you took your seat.

“Well, I just felt like trying something new.” You shot a glance at Kylo as Tyce pushed your chair back in for you. He raised his hands to his mask, slowly taking it off. He leaned over and said something to General Hux who sat to his right. A small grin spread across the General’s face and he looked to you. You turned away shyly, looking down at your plate.

Senator Ti’Lo’s wife turned to your mother and she spoke with hushed excitement. You payed them no mind and watched as the servants brought out the appetizers.

“Now, I know you’re all probably wondering why we called you here this mo-“

 **“** Oh please, darling we can wait!”  Your mother cried, clutching your father’s hand.

“But, everyone is-“

“We’ll do it tomorrow and it’ll be a surprise!” Your mother glanced in your direction and smiled. “We’ll invite people of the kingdom to come and watch too!” The senator said something in agreement.

You didn’t really pay your mother any mind as you raised your glass to your lips. You sipped the drink slowly and _‘accidently’_ spilled some on to your chest. The water slid down on to your cleavage and you shot a glance at Kylo before grabbing a napkin and dabbing it away.

A servant quickly came to refill your drink and you thanked them nonchalantly.

“Tyce,” Your father called out to him. “How have you and (Y/N) been getting along? I trust she has treated you well since your family came to stay with us.” He gave you a playful smile.

“Yes, she’s been wonderful.” Tyce said before turning to you. “But, I do think we would both benefit from spending some more time together.” He gave you an obviously flirtatious smile before grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles just as he had when you had first met.

“Well,” Your mother chimed in. “I’m sure the two of you will have plenty of time to spend together.”

You gave a small chuckle at her words before noticing that Tyce still had your hand in held in his. Before you pulled away from him you glanced at Kylo. His hands were balled into tight fists, and his eyes were trained on you. Feeling even more devious you lifted Tyce’s hand a bit higher and squeezed it.

“I look forward to it.” You gave him your brightest smile. Tyce smiled at your expression and bit his lip just slightly enough for you to see.

Your father gave a loud hearty laugh, “Well, enough of this chatter everyone, let’s eat!”

Tyce reluctantly let go of your hand in favor of eating his meal. You avoided Kylo’s gaze as you also began to eat your food. But you knew he was angry, you could practically feel it as you bit into your food.

**___________________________________**

You took your time going back to Kylo Ren’s room. You knew you were in trouble but as you were mulling it over in your head you thought you might have taken it too far. (Too far in Kylo Ren’s standards anyway). Once you reached his door you took a deep breath preparing yourself for what was to come. Hesitantly you raised your hand to knock on his door.

“U-um… Kylo? Are you in there?”

Silence. But you knew he was in there. And you knew he heard you. You raised your hand to knock again and the door slid open on its own. You licked your suddenly dry lips and took a step into the room. The moment you were clear of the threshold the door closed shut behind you. The room was completely dark, except for the moonlight that came through the silky curtains by the window.

“Kyl-“

“Take your clothes off.” You jumped and turned in his direction. He sat in the large chair in the corner, his helmet on the floor by his feet.

“Kylo what-“

“Take your clothes off. Now.” He demanded and you took an involuntary step back.

Swallowing you did as he told you. Stripping away the layers of your clothing and tossing them off to the side until you were fully exposed to him.

“Go lay on the bed.”

You shivered and stammered as you tried to speak again. “Kylo, I didn’t mean to-“

“Do I have to repeat myself?” You bit down on your lip before going to lay flat on the bed. You heard the sound of him shifting in the chair. “Now spread your legs.”

You adjusted so you held your legs behind your knees and you were put fully on display for him. You could hear him rising from his chair and his loud footsteps coming towards you.

Once again you jumped when you felt him run a finger through your folds, spreading your wetness around your pussy stopping suddenly when he reached your clit. You watched as he bent his head down and lick a stripe up from your wet hole to your throbbing clit. Using his thumbs, he spread your pussy lips before shoving his tongue fully inside of you. You moaned and thrusted your hips against his mouth. He growled against you and moved his mouth away from you. You shrank back, thinking you had done something wrong. But your eyes eased shut once again when you felt him press his fingers against your clit. You hummed happily when he swirled his finger around it before moving down to dip a finger inside of you.

“Don’t cum.”

You gasped loudly, feeling yourself right at the brink of an orgasm. “Wait. W-what?”

“You heard me.”

His fingers continued to move and you struggle to think as your body started to shake as you tried to hold off your impending orgasm.

“You wanted a punishment, didn’t you?”

“W-wait!” You moaned loudly and whined. “I-I thought—“ You cut yourself off with a loud moan when he slapped your backside before grabbing a handful of your ass.

“Oh… that’s what you thought you were getting, right?”

You slumped forward, your hands fisting in the sheets as it got harder and harder not to cum. Your eyes threatened to water and you trembled in his arms.

“The way you acted…” He slapped your bottom again. “Did you want me to fuck you on that table in front of your parents?”

“K-Kylo...I-I… ahh!” You cried out.

“You seem to have a bad memory. You said you were mine didn’t you?” He harshly slapped your behind. “Tell me what you said!”

“I did!” You took a deep breath. “I am! I’m yours! Only yours!”

He leaned in close to your ear. “I don’t want that fools hands on you ever again.” He slapped your ass and squeezed it tightly in his hand. “Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“…You can cum.”

And you finally released the dam you’d been holding. You came silently shaking and scrambling so you could grab on to Kylo. He allowed you to wrap your arms around his neck and he placed a soft kiss on your forehead. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes as you rode out the most intense orgasm you’d ever had.

“Say it again.” He said wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you close. “Say it.”

“I’m yours Kylo.” You said in between breaths. “All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i didnt even have writers block. Like i think the biggest problem was i had ideas for chapters after this one and i just couldnt finish this one fore some reason. Like i have at least three other half done chapters that i can finally get to now that this one is finished. I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be out cause i dont want to lie (again) but i really want to get it done soon so just bear with me, lol.
> 
> (Also sorry if this chapter is dumb. Seriously i just wanted to get it done to get to better stuff)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER?? SOO SOON?? *GASP*
> 
> i told yall i had written most of my other chapters in advance so now im just pumping them out! IM LIKE A MACHINE!! lol, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause i had a lot of fun writing it heheheh....

You woke up slowly the next morning. You must’ve slept like a rock because you hadn’t even noticed when Kylo left the bed to take his robes off. You lifted your head from his chest and curled away from him to lay on your side. You still felt bad for what you’d done last night. It seemed like Kylo had truly been upset with you. You continued to curl into yourself into a small ball.

Unbeknownst to you Kylo had been reaching out for you as he started to stir awake. When he couldn’t find, you he sat up and looked at your small form. It was obvious without even prying into your mind that you were thinking too hard. He curled himself around you and pulled in close to his arms.

“Was it too much?” He said.

“No… I..” You stuttered and cleared your throat. “I just feel bad.”

He lifted his head from your neck. “Why?”

“Because you and I are…” You didn’t know what to say. _Dating? Lovers?_ “Well you know. And I shouldn’t have acted that way with Tyce.”

“Well it wasn’t all bad.” He said pressing his face back in to the crook of your neck and you raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think your parents have even the slightest clue that there is anything between us.”

A small smile spread across your face and you turned around to look at him. “Definitely not.”

He smiled at you before grabbing the back your head and pulling you in for a kiss. He gave a small bite to your bottom lip before pulling away from you.

“So, what do you have planned today?” You asked, resting your head on your hands.

“Your parents want to have a small conference with the General and I before this announcement they have planned.”

“Do you know what’s going on?” You asked him. “I have to be there super early for some reason.”

“Not sure yet.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He reached a hand back and swatted your still sore ass. You cringed and jumped from his hand. “But, if you have to be there early you should be going right?”

You sighed and nodded lifting yourself from the bead. He made his way into his bathroom as you left his room to go get ready.

________________________________

 

You went back out to your family’s outside dining area and saw that Tyce was already there as well. He turned around at the sound of the door and smiled at you.

“Good morning, Princess (Y/N).” He said as you walked to stand beside him.

“Morning.” You said watching the as it slowly started to rise.

“Very beautiful scenery this morning.” He said, as he looked at you for some reason.

“Yeah, you can see everything from up here.” You smiled at the colorful sunrise, imaging how you would show all of this to Kylo one evening. You glanced down at the ground and saw that there a ton of people looking up at the balcony and watching the two of you. You gave a small wave and the crowd started to come in and create a large audience.

“(Y/N)…” Tyce said, taking a step towards you.

“What?” You turned to face him. “Is there something on my face?” You chuckled lightly.

“No… just..” He raised a hand and cupped the side of your face. Before you could even ask what he was doing he pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened and you pushed against his chest. He took a step back from you and gave you a confused look.

“Tyce… what are you-“

You were cut off as your mother and father came through the wide doors with Senator Ti’Lo and his wife in tow.

“Oh good, your both already here.

“Mom, what is-“ Your mother quickly hushed you and gestured to your father.

“Citizens!” You turned to the source of your father’s voice and he smiled brightly. “Thank you all for gathering on such a special occasion!” You father spoke grandiosely to the crowd and a roar of cheers broke out below you.

You turned to Tyce. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?” He only shrugged his shoulder and you both turned back to your father as he spoke again.

“I am pleased to announce that our alliance with the planet Umelo and its Senator is finally being made official.” Senator Ti’Lo and his wife stepped forward arm in arm and gave a wave to the crowd. Once the applause and cheering died down the Senator stepped forward to speak.

“And what a splendid alliance it is. Our planets will be beginning a trade of valuable resources with one another and coming to the aid of one another in any times of war.” Another loud chorus of cheers and a small smile broke across the Senators face.

“Now what better way to secure an alliance than with a beautiful union?” Your father spoke and then turned to you. He walked behind both you and Tyce before pushing the two of you forward, giving you a better view of the crowd.

“To make our alliance official our own Princess (Y/N), and Tyce Ti’Lo of planet Umelo will be joined together in marriage!” Your eyes widened and the crowds cheers drowned out any protests you could have uttered. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. You turned and saw your mother smiling with tears in her eyes.

Where was Kylo? Where was he?

You felt Tyce grab your hand and raise it high in the air with a big grin on his face. You couldn’t breathe and you felt yourself start to sweat. You looked all around and tried to find Kylo but he was nowhere to be found. You had to get out of here.

You pulled away from Tyce and took and step back. Tyce gave you a confused look and said something but you couldn’t hear him. You walked away aimlessly. Your mother called out your name but you kept moving. Pushing your way through the doors and away from everyone else.

“It’s seems we have a very shy bride!” You heard your father say and all those around him laughed. You kept your pace as you walked through the long hallway.

You had to find Kylo. He’d know what to do. He had to.

Once you found his room you jogged a bit and knocked on his door lights. “Kylo, are you there?” You looked around you and made sure no one else was around.

“Kylo,” You called a bit louder this time. “It’s me. Open up!” You pressed your ear against the door listening for any sounds. When you heard what sounded like a creaking you started to knock again.

“Kylo!” You shouted, not caring if anyone heard you. “Kylo, please open the door!”  You sniffled as you felt hot tears starting to run down your cheeks. Of course, he must know what was going on. And now he was mad at you again, and he didn’t even want to see you.

“Kylo! Please! I-I didn’t know anything about that you have to believe me!” Your soft knocks turned harsh and you banged on the door loudly. “KYLO!” You crumbled down and fell onto your knees in front of his door. “…please..” you croaked out one last cry before you allowed yourself to fall completely on to the ground.

You stayed there for a while. Kylo didn’t open the door, and no one came by and saw you there either. Slowly you pulled yourself from the ground and dragged your feet as you went back to your room.

Once you arrived back in your room you locked the door behind you. You kicked your shoes off your feet and sniffled as you got into bed. Your dried tears started to fall again once more and you pulled your covers over your head.

Married?

You were going to have to marry Tyce.

But you couldn’t. You didn’t love him. You didn’t even really like him that much. You buried your face into your pillow hoping this all was a bad dream. The worst part of it all was that Kylo didn’t want to see you. He'd known you were there and heard your cries and refused to open the door.

 

_______________________________

 

The sound of your door being slammed opened violently woke you from your sleep. You tried to shake away the haze of sleep and rubbed at your eyes. Kylo Ren stood in your door way only illuminated by the light of the hallways.

“Kylo?” You croaked out, your voice sore from crying all night. He walked to you wordlessly and lifted you from your bed. “Kylo? What are you doing?”

He carried you out into the hallway and your eyes adjusted as you walked through the now smoky hallway. You wrapped your arms around Kylo’s neck and gasped at what you saw. Bodies, unidentifiable because of the thick fog of smoke, lay strewn across the ground.

“K-kylo?”

He didn’t answer you but continued to walk, stepping over the bodies that were in his way. “Kylo, what happened here?” He glanced your way quickly before looking forward again. You followed his gaze and saw the he had taken you to a ship you’d never seen before.

“Kylo, what-“

“He’s taking the princess!” Some shouted and you heard several sets of footsteps. You turned and looked over his shoulder and saw several of your families guards racing after you. Two white armored soldiers accompanied by the same chrome armored soldier you’d seen before marched forward, guns held in their hands.

You turned your attention back to Kylo as he took you on to the ship and set you on a cot in the back. He turned from you before removing something from his belt.

“Kylo? W-what are you doing?” He extended his hand towards you and your body suddenly felt heavy. Your eyelids began to droop and you fell back onto the cot where he laid you. Before you gave in to full the feeling of sleep you saw something bright red glowing in Kylo’s hand as he walked off the ship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTTT?????
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> *also i will be updating The Path VERY soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the 4th! I waited to post this chapter until today just for Star Wars day! (I definitely didnt get lazy and forget to post it) 
> 
> Anyway im sorry if the wait wasnt worth it. I had this chapter finished but i didnt like it so i had to rewrite the entire thing, but also i didnt want the chapter to be super short after so long a wait.
> 
> So i hope you enjoy!

You awoke in a cold room. You winced slightly as you swung your legs over the side of the bed when you sat up. You smoothed your hair out of your face and heard the faint sound of someone clearing there throat. You looked up and saw two of the same soldiers you’d seen before in their full white armor.

“Where am I?” You asked them, breaking the silence of the quiet room. They stood still, silently standing at attention. You frowned and stood up. If they weren’t going to tell you where you were you were going to find out on your own. You walked over to them and they moved to stand in your way so you couldn’t get through.

“We have been instructed to keep you here.” One of them said.

“By who?”

“General Hux.”

“Well, I don’t-“ You started but were interrupted when one of the soldiers communicators made a sound. They turned away from you briefly and listened in to the voice inside of their helmets.

One of the soldiers turned to open the door while the other regarded you. “The General has requested a word with you.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” You said. “Where is Kylo Ren?”

“We were specifically instructed not to disclose that information.”

“By who?”

“Commander Ren.”

Your eyes widened and your heart sank. The door slid open and blindly you followed the soldiers as they led you through confusing hallways. You weren’t paying any attention to where you were going, so when the soldiers suddenly stopped and stood on either side of a set of doors you were confused. The two doors slid open and you hesitated before taking a step forward.

“Hurry up, girl.” Came a voice from inside. You walked into what looked like a very large living area. You could see a bedroom through the cracks of a door that had been left slightly ajar. You turned your head and saw a small kitchenette that looked as if it was never used.

“As soon as I saw you I _knew_ you were going to be a problem.”

You looked up at him, unsure of what he meant. “W-what? What are you talking about?”

He made an amused sound and crossed the room to stand in front of you. “Just look at you,” he circled you slowly. “I’m almost upset Ren got to you first.”

You frowned and turned to face him, your arms folded against your chest. “What is going on? What happened last night?”

“Is it not obvious? I thought you were more intelligent than that.” His eyes moved from your face to scan over the rest of body. Your face warmed slightly and you shifted uncomfortably. The side of his mouth turned upward slightly, “But, I’m guessing being smart isn’t why Ren has taken a liking to you?” He brushed a small strand of hair behind your ear and you took a step back, out of his reach. He chuckled at your reaction.

Suddenly the door slid open. General Hux and you both turned to see Kylo Ren standing in the doorway, wearing his usual helmet and robes. You felt a mix of emotions when you saw him. You were happy he was here but you still weren’t completely sure of what happened last night.

He turned to face General Hux. “Leave.”

“Why? So you can fuck your whore?” The General’s eyes never left you, a sadistic smile on his face. You gasped and turned to look at Kylo. He avoided your glare and continued to stare at Hux. “Sure, Ren. Go ahead, fuck her some more.” The General said as he started to leave the room. He slowed down as he walked past you, “I do hope her pussy is worth starting a war over.” Your eyes widened at the word _war_. Your eyes met Generals Hux’s briefly as he walked out the door.

When the doors slid shut behind him the two of you were left in silence. You looked at him to see if he was even facing your direction but, it was like he was avoiding any sort of eye contact with you, even through the mask.

“I-I thought you didn’t want to see me.” You stared down at the ground and he said nothing. After a moment Kylo moved to remove his helmet and rest it on some sort of raised pedestal. “I went to your room… and you didn’t let me in.” You sniffled as you started to feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

“(Y/N).” He said softly, but you kept going.

“I know you were in there. I heard you. I was scared Kylo and… and-“

You heard his footsteps as he walked towards you. You balled your hands into fists.

 “You told th-those guards not to tell me where you were. A-and now, I-I don’t even know where I am or what happened-“

He grabbed your face in his hands and tilted your head up so you were forced to look at him. When he saw your pained expression, his face softened just slightly. He used his thumbs and wiped away the tears that had fallen down your cheeks.

“What happened?” You said, your eyes finally meeting his. “What did you do?”

“Only what was necessary.”

“I..I-I just don’t understand why you took m-me..Wha-“

“You’re mine. You said so yourself.” He said simply. “Did you think I would have left you there?” You looked up at him, confused.

“W-what are you talking about? Leave me there? I-I thought t-that…” You paused, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. “What about all the negotiations? I thought you made an alliance?”

“Planet Umelo was never a part of our deal. Your father lied all to keep up with a deal he made when you were a child.” You shook his hands off of you and looked at him incredulously.

“My father is _not_ a liar!” You shouted at him.

“You evidently don’t talk to your father nearly as much as I do.” He walked away from you and into the bedroom and you quickly followed after him.

“D-did you really start a war?” You stammered. “With my planet?”

“Not yet.” He said simply.

“Yet?!” You swayed slightly and braced yourself on the closest wall to steady yourself. “S-so, what then? You didn’t make an alliance and now your automatically at war?”

He stayed silent for a moment, his back to you. “Not necessarily. Planet Umelo is our main target, if your planet continues to support the First Order-“

“Why would they do that now?! You practically kidnapped me!”

He turned to you, a hardened expression on his face. “And if their smart they will not test the First Order by any means. They think your life is at stake, it’s not. They wouldn’t risk it by trying anything foolish.”

You sighed loudly and smoothed your hand back through your hair. “Ok…at least…” You swallowed roughly. “At least let me tell them that I’m ok. If they know I wasn’t harmed o-or anything they’ll act more rational.”

_________________________________

 

A long awkward silence stretched out among the two of you. You watched as Kylo moved about the room waiting for him to speak. Luckily, he allowed you to send your parents a very quick transmission telling them you were alright and that they need to keep supporting the First Order. You didn’t know how they were going to react, but you hoped the message at least made them feel a bit better.

“I’m assuming you know about… Tyce.” You sat on the bed, your legs crossed, staring down at your hands as you picked at the black comforter beneath you. He didn’t speak, but continued to pull off his robes and other layers of clothing.

“I didn’t know he was going to do that…” You said, peaking your head up to see his reaction.

 Nothing.

 “I stopped him, of course. I guess he thought that I liked him or something.” You continued on, just because he was being silent didn’t mean you had to be. “Which is weird because I thought he and Maja had a thing going o-“

“(Y/N).”

“Hmm?”

“What are you talking about?” He said, a confused look on his face.

“Tyce. He kissed me.” You said. His eyebrows narrowed and he tilted his head. “Wait. You didn’t know?”

“How the hell could I have known that, (Y/N)?” He threw his shirt into the closet roughly and went into the refresher.

“I don’t know! I-I just thought that…” You heard something breaking in the refresher. “Kylo!” You got up and rushed in after him. His fist, bloody and clenched tightly, braced against the mirror.

“Kylo!” You exclaimed. You took his hand from where it was and put it under the sink, rinsing off the blood that was there. He watched you as you grabbed a nearby towel and inspected his hand. You wrapped his hand with the towel to stop any more blood from flowing.

You looked up at him, “Do you have any bandages?” He grit his teeth tightly and sighed before nodded his head in the direction of a black cabinet. You quickly moved over to it, opening it and searching inside. You moved things around until you found the bandages at the back. Luckily none of the cuts on his hand were too deep and you carefully bandaged him up.

“This happen a lot?” You joked peaking your head up too look at him. The corner of his mouth twitched only slightly before he spoke.

“Not recently.” He said.

You nodded in response and continued to wrap his hand. At least he was talking to you now.

“….Why did you assume I knew that?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know. You sometime it seems like you know everything.” You tied off the end of the bandage and put the rest leftovers away. “Like, that time you left and you knew that I-…well you know.”

He seemed to stand up straighter, considering your words. You watched him a moment longer and when he didn’t speak you started to walk back into the bedroom.

“(Y/N).” He said, stopping you in your tracks. “I’m not… I’m not upset with you.” Your heart fluttered slightly. “I never was.” Kylo avoided your eyes, almost nervously.

“Oh.” Was all you could say.

“I was… wrong.” He took a step forwards. “And I took my anger out on you.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in close to him. ”I-I’m sorry.”

You threw your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. You couldn’t help it. All of the tension between the two of you had become too much to bear. He tightened his grip on you and rested his head on top of yours.

“It’s ok.” You said timidly. “W-we’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry if my portrayal of Hux is a bit creepy! But hey he's not going anywhere! Hope your excited for more of him. 
> 
> Also, i LOOVEE writing pouty/emo/jealous/possesive KYLO!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
